1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote-controlled devices and, more particularly, to programming universal remote-controlled devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote-controlled devices provide convenient operation of equipment from a distance. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with remote control features. Universal remote-controlled devices, may be configured to control different pieces of equipment.